poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover film planned to be Made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandma Longneck, and Grandpa Longneck (along with Mickey, Taran, and their friends) have traveled to London, England and met Pongo, Perdita, and their 15 puppies. They soon learned that the Puppies were stolen by Horace and Jasper. They have been hired by the most outrageous Disney villain of all, Cruella De Vil, whom Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Oogie Boogie, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Ratigan, Fidget, Flintheart Glomgold, The Horned King, Creeper, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for. Can Littlefoot and the others help Pongo and Perdita get the puppies back to London before the villains do any harm on them? You be the Judge. Trivia *Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Genie, Pterano, Jack Skellington, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Dr. Facilier, Nora Dershilt, Oogie Boogie, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Ratigan, Fidget, Barnaby, The Horned King, Creeper,and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The reason why Celebi and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) are in this film is because Ash and the gang are the only Pokémon characters guest starring in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *The only reason why most of the Jungle Adventure Crew are in this film is because both Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure were originally made before the whole crew was formed and King Julien, Maurice, and Mort will guest star in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake versions of those two films *Like LionKingRulezAgain1's film Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Thre Musketeers, Mickey's House of Villains,Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, the Pokémon films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, The Great Mouse Detective, The Goonies, The Nightmare Before Christmas, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp and The Lion King films. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, and Yogi Bear's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, Mickey, Pluto, Taran, Gurgi, Louis, Ray, Genie, Baloo, King Louie, Roger, Jack, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, get kidnapped with Pongo and Pedita's 15 puppies by Jasper and Horace. *''The Land Before Time'', Aladdin, and 101 Dalmatians will all be released on Blu-ray in 2015. *The Mickey Mouse series, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, The Black Cauldron, The Jungle Book, The Great Mouse Detective, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Lion King, and 101 Dalmatians were all made by Disney. *This film will be dedicated to the memories of George Bruns (1914-1983), who composed the real film's music score, and Rod Taylor (1930-2015), who voiced Pongo in the real film. It is noted that both those people died of heart attacks. *Yru17 was originally going to make this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so PrinceJosh1992 will make this film instead Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Films dedicated to Rod Taylor